megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Leanan Sidhe
Leanan Sidhe is a recurring demon in the series. History In Celtic folklore, the Irish leanan sídhe is a beautiful woman of the Aos Sí (or fairy folk) who takes a human lover. Lovers of the leanan sídhe are said to live brief, though highly inspired, lives. The leanan sídhe is generally depicted as a beautiful muse, who offers inspiration to an artist in exchange for fame and glory; however, this exchange frequently results in madness for the artist, and often premature death. They seek the love of mortals. If the object of their affection refuses, she must be their slave; if they consent, they are hers and can only escape by finding another to take their place. The fairy lives on with their life, leaving the object of a leanan sidhe's affection to waste away. The name comes from the Gaelic word "leannan," a sweetheart, concubine or favorite. Also, Sídhe, "of the fairy mounds." Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Femme Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Femme Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Skill Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Skill Order *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Empress Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Lovers Arcana **''Persona 4 The Animation'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Lovers Arcana *Persona 5: Lovers Arcana **Persona 5 The Animation'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Lovers Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Femme Race *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Femme Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Femme Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Leanan Sidhe can only be acquired through fusion. She appears as an enemy within the Nakano Boundless Domain and Protopia's Valuable Challenge instances. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Leanan Sidhe can be found in Ueno. She can teach Flynn the Media skill through her Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Leanan Sidhe appears in the initial aboveground areas of Ueno, accompanied by Oni. She is a source of the Dia and Media skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Leanan Sidhe is one of Urabe's allied demons. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Persona 4'' Leanan Sidhe becomes available once the protagonist reaches Level 42. As with all Personas of the Lovers Arcana, she can only be acquired through fusion. ''The Animation'' Leanan Sidhe was used by Yu in Episode 12. She was used to cast a spell through Shadow Mitsuo's Ear by a whisper to bewilder and enrage Shadow Mitsuo. She is also the Persona that represents the bond between Yu and Rise. ''Persona 5'' Leanan Sidhe is the third Persona of the Lovers Arcana and appears as a Shadow in Kaneshiro's Palace and in the Kaitul area of Mementos, with the title "Jealous Lover." She is the first Persona to learn the Psio and Mamudo skill, and the first Persona usable to the protagonist to learn the Mapsi skill and Eiga skill. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Leanan Sidhe yields a Recarm skill card. ''The Animation'' Leanan Sidhe made a brief cameo in Episode 7 as a fusion, and in Episode 8, she was used by Ren to cast an Agi spell against Shadow Madarame. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= :Poison |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skills= Media\Innate Heal Pleroma\12 Life Bonus\14 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Irish Mythology Category:Celtic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons